Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to RADIUS. The Diameter base protocol is defined in International Engineering Task Force (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 6733 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Diameter messages use a per user framework and exist in the format of request-answer messages. Diameter answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport.
Diameter messages may be exchanged between Diameter nodes for performing various functions. For example, a mobility management entity (MME) and a home subscriber server (HSS) may interact for authentication, authorization, and/or accounting (AAA) purposes. The amount of Diameter messages exchanged between Diameter nodes may increase or decrease depending on various environmental and circumstantial conditions and scenarios. Overload can occur at a Diameter node when the amount of Diameter messages exchanged exceeds the processing capabilities of the node. When an overload has occurred, network resources such as processing and storage units may be allocated or relocated to accommodate the overload condition.
However, an overload condition may occur suddenly and/or unexpectedly due to unforeseeable circumstantial events. For example, a natural disaster such as an earth quake may occur without warning in a highly populated city such as Los Angeles or San Francisco. Naturally, cellular networks within these cities may suddenly be flooded with phone calls or text messages to family members, or pictures and videos to news agencies. This sudden onset of activity may overload networks or elements thereof, and causes the networks to get sluggish and possibly fail. Various network resources may be relocated manually to compensate the overload conditions, but such operations can be sometimes slow and redundant.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for managing Diameter load and overload information efficiently and quickly.